Vegeta Just Lets It Go
by The Once and Future Prophet
Summary: Highlights of the Prince's life with some...added...um... Ah Hell, he sings 'Let It Go'. Can't dance around that. It was either this or a WWE mash-up, and that's all I'll say about that.


DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ

Vegeta stood, alone, on an unnamed planet with lightning constantly pelting the devastated surface and also returning from the deep fissures, dark clouds of purple and black blotting out any trace of the nearby star. Behind him, the spherical ship that had carried him through the cold void sat at a slight angle, no even surface to be found on these scorched rocks.

The saiyan elite was clenching both fists and brimming with a melancholic rage that threatened to engulf him entirely. He knew that these bottled up emotions would do him more harm than good, but it had always been so very hard for him to express any of his 'softer' side, even when by himself; he would know that he had shown weakness, and that was enough.

He began to walk aimlessly, just to feel like he was accomplishing something, no matter how insignificant. That was what he had been rendered to by that usurper, the only member of his race. Unexpectedly, unbidden, words began to drift up from his chest, crafted and forged with the very emotions he was trying to suppress.

" _The lightning flashes bright on this planet tonight,_

 _not a living being to be seen._

 _My species driven to extinction,_

 _and I can't even call myself the King._

 _The wind is raging like this maelstrom I keep inside;_

 _Couldn't make them proud, Ancestors I tried..._

 _Don't ever grow weak, don't lose your pride,_

 _Be the warrior they expect you to be!_

 _Fight on - don't kneel, never be second to anyoooone!_

 _But I've been outdoooooone!"_

Sensing a premonition of danger, the saiyan glanced up and spotted a monster of a meteroite descending down towards him, threatening not only himself, but his way off this desolate world as well. Rising into the air to over halfway, he launched a white blat from his gloved palm, intending to shear the offending rock into dozens of small pieces, but was aghast when his assault not only failed to destroy the massive projectile, but barely even slowed it down at all.

Now serious, he added a second beam from the other hand to bolster his efforts, gritting his teeth dangerously as he struggled to push back the celestial body. His fevered mind couldn't help comparing this to his constant struggle against a destiny that for all intents and purposes seemed insurmountable and definite.

But the saiyan prince was never one to lie down and accept death when he still had fight left in his body! Redoubling his efforts, he roared a wordless challenge to the perpetual night sky, daring the forces that be to test his will against their might. Something had to give.

At the exact same time, the meteor finally imploded and Vegeta experienced ki feedback and was blasted back down into the ground like a bomb. Injured, bleeding, and equal parts furious and despairing, the humbled prince slammed his fists against the already shattered dirt beneath him

" _Super Saiyan! Super Saiyan!_

 _My birthright denied to meee!_

 _Super Saiyan, Super SAIYAN!_

 _Kakarot trasformed for all to seeee!"_

An uncontrollable feeling welled up inside of him, something he had no hope or desire to restrain. Rising to his knees and lifting his face back skyward, he growled out his oathe.

" _I can't live-_

 _in a universe where-_

 _that buffoon bested meeee-_

 _That third class clown will never again surpass me!"_

Then a golden brilliance erupted.

DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ

Grinning down into the crater, at the pathetic obese android with the absurd voice and now missing both hands, Vegeta reveled in his victory, and in the expressions of unadulterated fear and wonder that he was receiving from those watching below.

" _It's funny how ascendance,_

 _makes a machine like yourself feel fear._

 _The insecurities that once restricted me,_

 _have gone and left my path clear"_

Nineteen, giving in to the overwhelming terror that was corrupting his processing abilities, scrambled like a lame beast up the concave wall of the crater, handless arms, barely able to create traction. Smiling even wider, and much more maliciously, Vegeta pointed a single palm at the retreating synthetic and readied one of his newly developed techniques, knowing full well that it would be gratuitously overkill.

" _Yes, it's time to see what I can do,_

 _to test the limits and break through!_

 _No Cold Dynasty, no rulers over me!_

 _I"m freeeeeeeee!"_

He fired the Big Bang Attack.

DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ

The monstrous visage of Semi-Perfect Cell was was twisted horribly in a snarl of rage and frustration, resenting the prince for acting like this was all a game to him. Super Vegeta could only chuckle even more at the greatly enjoyable turnaround. It had been he that had risen to the challenge and found that new level of power that was needed to finish off the enemy that had seemed untouchable before. Cell was being made a mockery of with his playing around, and for every curse thrown his way, Vegeta knew that the bio android was feeling the noose tightening more and more. Once again, he felt the charged words rising up like a flood through his body, and in his glee he didn't even try to stop them, instead throwing his head back to shout for all to hear.

" _Super Saiyaaan! Super Saiyaaaan!_

 _I've made the legends come aliiiive!_

 _Super Saiyaaan! Super SAIYAAAN!_

 _For even higher planes I'll striiive!_

 _Kakarot hasn't woooon,_

 _'cause here I coooome;_

 _I tell you the Prince will riiiiise!"_

DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ

Tensed and ready for battle, Majin Vegeta sank into his fighting stance as Goku matched him, determined scowls on both of their faces. Fasther than any eye in the Universe could see, both saiyans launched at the other, meeting in a vicious melee of punches, kicks, jabs, elbows and chops. They were so evenly matched that any blow dealt to one was quickly reciprocated to the other. Face-to-face with his sworn nemesis, he allowed the words he was feeling to tumble out in a victorious growl.

" _My power rises with a flash and thunderous sooouuund!_

 _My soul alight with a renewed pur-pose that I've fooouuund!_

 _My every exertion like a god's signature ki blaaaaast!"_

Knocking the earth raised saiyan away, he readied a volatile blast to chase after him.

" _I'll never again hesitate;_

 _the future's mine to taaaaaaaaAAKE!"_

DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ

Enveloped by the corona of his exhibited energy, a torn, beaten and desperate Vegeta allowed his power to rip out from his body and take both himself and Majin Buu into the inferno of the Final Explosion. Despite the exertion and excruciating pain, he allowed the bud of satisfaction and pride to fuel the words that he wanted out into the air before he passed beyond life in this last bid to stop the monster.

" _SUPER SAIYAAAN! SUPER SAIYAAAN!_

 _The Legend forms before my eyes!_

 _Super Saiyaaan! Super Saiya-an!_

 _For those I love I'll gladly diiieee!"_

And then he was gone, roaring defiantly straight to the very end, a proud saiyan prince.

DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ

Supported by Hercule Satan, the second strongest mortal in the whole Universe watched the titanic Spirit Bomb bearing down on Kid Buu, eating away at his pure evil energy and at last destroying the nightmare that had threaten the whole of creation. Feeling triumph at last and an suppressible sense of elation, he knew that there was no better time to finish what he had started all those years ago. Smiling with god honest happiness for the first time since childhood, he looked up towards the savior of Earth, the man he was now honored to call his friend.

" _Here-we-aaare,_

 _at the birth of a brand-new-aaaaage!_

 _The Saiyan race is reboooooorn!_

 _Kakarot, you are number one."_

DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ

KARAOKE VERSION

DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ

" _The lightning flashes bright on this planet tonight,_

 _not a living being to be seen._

 _My species driven to extinction,_

 _and I can't even call myself the King._

 _The wind is raging like this maelstrom I keep inside;_

 _Couldn't make them proud, Ancestors I tried..._

 _Don't ever grow weak, don't lose your pride,_

 _Be the warrior they expect you to be!_

 _Fight on - don't kneel, never be second to anyoooone!_

 _But I've been outdoooooone!_

 _Super Saiyan! Super Saiyan!_

 _My birthright denied to meee!_

 _Super Saiyan! Super SAIYAN!_

 _Kakarot trasformed for all to seeee!_

 _I can't live-_

 _in a universe where-_

 _that buffoon bested meeee-_

 _That third class clown will never again surpass me!_

 _It's funny how ascendance,_

 _makes a machine like yourself feel fear._

 _The insecurities that once restricted me,_

 _have gone and left my path clear_

 _Yes, it's time to see what I can do,_

 _to test the limits and break through!_

 _No Cold Dynasty, no rulers over me!_

 _I"m freeeeeeeee!_

 _Super Saiyaaan! Super Saiyaaaan!_

 _I've made the legends come aliiiive!_

 _Super Saiyaaan! Super SAIYAAAN!_

 _For even higher planes I'll striiive!_

 _Kakarot hasn't woooon,_

 _'cause here I coooome;_

 _I tell you the Prince will riiiiise!_

 _My power rises with a flash and thunderous sooouuund!_

 _My soul alight with a renewed pur-pose that I've fooouuund!_

 _My every exertion like a god's signature ki blaaaaast!_

 _I'll never again hesitate,_

 _the future's mine to taaaaaaaaAAKE!_

 _SUPER SAIYAAAN! SUPER SAIYAAAN!_

 _The Legend forms before my eyes!_

 _Super Saiyaaan! Super Saiya-an!_

 _For those I love I'll gladly diiieee!_

 _Here-we-aaare,_

 _at the birth of a brand-new-aaaaage!_

 _The Saiyan race is reboooooooooorn!_

 _Kakarot, you are number one."_

DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ


End file.
